


Not Disneyland

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not quite Disneyland, but Shawn and Gus still know how to make it work - illnesses and visiting kids notwithstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> For Becky. Because. Thanks to Amber for beta!

There were twelve black-eyed susans, freshly picked and sitting in the polished yellow earthenware coffeepot when Gus opened his eyes. He sniffled and glanced up at Shawn. “Did I just die and go to Disneyland?”

“No, my scrumptious Mickey Mouse Bar of delight, if we were in Disneyland there would be churros.” Shawn kicked aside the multi-colored patchwork quilt and slid under the covers beside his husband of (crap, how many years had it been? Think Shawn, think). He held out a tub of chocolate-dipped caramels with a cockeyed red bow taped to its lid and gave his husband a cheesy grin. “Happy forty-fifth anniversary, Gus.”

Gus responded with a phlegmatic cough. “Medicine time,” Shawn sing-songed, getting the Robitussin bottle and a spoon from the side table.

“Come on Shawn! My fever’s gone and my nose isn’t running anymore! Just lemme watch El Corozon En Fuego in peace!”

“Ah, my cue-ball headed beloved – while watching Manuel seduce Esperanza is a fine way to spend forty-five minutes, if Miracle Max taught us anything, it’s that ‘almost well’ isn’t all-well.” He uncorked the bottle and Gus clamed up, drawing back. “Come on, buddy – you self-diagnose all the time. You spent half of third grade taking medicine for menstrual cramps!”

“I thought I had a prolapsed ovary!” Shawn quickly poured a spoonful of grape elixir into his spoon and jabbed it out. “I’m almost fine!” he yelped.

“C’mon, Gus! I already feel bad about getting you sick! Ruining my new suit would be mean. Now, here comes the microphone for the little singer…”

Gus gave him a murderous glare, but opened his mouth. Two spoonfuls later, Shawn was capping the bottle again and bringing forth a breakfast tray – scrambled egg whites, cinnamon toast and fruit salad, all ordered from the diner down the block. “Eat up. By the time Lupe finishes taking her vows the kids should be here.”

“Hey, no spoilers!” Gus complained, picking up a piece of cinnamon toast. “I love you.”

“You too. Enjoy the caramels – I’ve gotta go set up Guitar Hero and slice up some Jello.”

“You’d better recognize,” Gus retorted, prying open the tub and pulling one out. Then he paused. “Shawn! Don’t use my good scoop on that Jell-O!”

A clattering sound from the kitchen made Gus decide he felt a lot better than he thought.


End file.
